


Самые вкусные бриоши

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food Porn, Implied Narcissa Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Italy, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Power Bottom, Restraints, Reunion Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Северус Снейп уполз в Италию отдыхать, набираться сил и приходить в себя, но к нему приходит гость.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Harry Potter 2020: Спецквест





	Самые вкусные бриоши

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: food porn, ограничение подвижности, доминирование снизу.

В августе девяносто восьмого на северном побережье Италии стояла удушающая жара. Северус выбрался в город самым ранним утром, пока солнце припекало не так сильно, но, возвращаясь с полным пакетом свежайших бриошей для завтрака, он успел облиться потом.

За те два месяца, что Северус жил в окрестностях Коголето, для него уже стало привычкой ранним утром прогуляться к городку и зайти в пастичерию на окраине за свежей выпечкой к завтраку. Ее хозяин Паоло уже узнавал его, радостно приветствовал и, пока наполнял пакет своим самым свежим и вкусным товаром, умудрялся поведать едва ли не все местные новости. Его даже не смущало, что Северус почти не отвечал и не улыбался.

Вилла, которую Северус тайно купил еще десять лет назад, в те благословенные времена, когда рядом с ним не было ни Лорда, ни Поттера, стояла на отшибе, примерно в полумиле от городка. Скромный домик на склоне холма надежно скрывали густые заросли, а с балкона на втором этаже открывался прекрасный вид на море.

Северус чувствовал себя тут на удивление спокойно. Других волшебников в округе не было, да и сам он почти не пользовался магией. Гулял по окрестностям, изучал книги, которые присылали ему из знаменитого книжного магазина «Гвидиче э Гуерра» в Риме, и писал черновики для будущей монографии по защитным чарам.

Зелья за десятилетия преподавания его основательно достали. Он уже два месяца о них не вспоминал и даже не обращал внимания на флору вокруг. Сейчас он просто жил, привыкал к таким простым радостям, как вкусная еда, прогулка под летним дождем, сон до полудня и бокал вина с видом на падающее в море солнце. Еще он наслаждался собственным одиночеством, хотя нет-нет да вспоминал вечерами Люциуса Малфоя. Пожалуй, тот был одним из немногих, кого Северус был не против терпеть рядом. Но Люциус остался в недоступной ему сейчас Британии и вряд ли знал, что Северус выжил. И он не мог предсказать, как бы тот отнесся к нему, если бы узнал. Впрочем, чуть позже, через год-другой, можно было бы попробовать послать ему весточку.

Воздух вокруг звенел от стрекота и казался едва ли не густым из-за усиливавшейся жары. Солнце припекало непокрытую голову и жгло обнаженные руки, по спине струился пот, а в нос била одуряющая смесь запахов корицы и ванили из пакета, который Северус держал в руках. Очень хотелось есть. Он остановился, сунул нос в пакет, вдыхая аромат, и снова продолжил путь.

Северус, наконец, добрался до своего дома и, удерживая одной рукой пакет с булочками, отпер дверь. Замок щелкнул один раз. Северус нахмурился: кажется, он закрывал дверь на два оборота… Но предпринять ничего не успел: он вдруг понял, что теряет сознание. Выронил пакет с выпечкой и только успел заметить, как тот, вместо того чтобы упасть на землю, остался висеть в воздухе.

***

Шея затекла. Северус сидел в неудобной позе, откинув голову на низкую спинку кресла. Давно надо было его заменить на что-то более удобное. И как он только умудрился заснуть…

Что-то зашуршало.

Он резко открыл глаза и поднял голову. Хотел было встать, но тело едва его слушалось. Напротив Северуса, в куда более удобном кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел Люциус Малфой и нагло кусал свежайшую бриошь. Кажется, шоколадную. Бумажный пакет, в котором Северус тащил выпечку по солнцепеку, стоял раскрытым на журнальном столике, и Северус мог точно сказать, что купил он больше, чем там осталось. Рядом с пакетом стояла любимая чашка Северуса, до половины наполненная чаем с молоком.

— Все же магглы знают толк в кулинарии, — сказал вдруг Люциус. — Хотя на мой вкус их кухня обычно слишком пресная, лишена какой-то изюминки.

— Это был мой завтрак.

Люциус, до этого разглядывавший начинку бриоши, перевел взгляд на Северуса.

— А, вы наконец-то проснулись, мистер Снейп. Доброе утро!

Северус дернул щекой — мистером Снейпом Люциус не называл его с первого курса.

— Сними с меня чары и положи мою бриошь в пакет!

— Увы, мистер Снейп, это совершенно невозможно. Я слишком голоден, а эти булочки положительно восхитительны. И, боюсь, если сниму с вас чары, то больше вас не увижу.

— У меня даже нет палочки, идиот! Уверен, ты успел меня обыскать.

— Это-то и подозрительно. Значит, у вас есть пара неизвестных мне козырей в рукаве. Я бы очень не хотел, чтобы вы внезапно исчезли в самом начале беседы.

Северус фыркнул. Он никак не ожидал, что Люциус доберется до него так скоро — по всему выходило, что тот все еще должен разбираться со своими проблемами, уверять новую власть в чистоте помыслов и разбрасываться деньгами на благо магической Британии. Когда он последний раз видел Люциуса, на нем живого места не было от синяков и кровоподтеков, руки и губы тряслись, одежда превратилась в лохмотья.

Теперь он будто воскрес, сбросил того старого Люциуса, как змея — ненужную кожу, и вылупился все такой же моложавый, уверенный в себе и едва ли не сияющий. Его пальцы, как и в прекрасные спокойные времена, были унизаны перстнями, волосы лежали волосок к волоску, глаза сияли. Единственное, что отличало этого нового Люциуса, — он был одет, как маггл: сандалии, светлые летние брюки и рубашка с коротким рукавом. На предплечье уже не было черной метки, только слегка воспаленный шрам, такой же, как у Северуса. Если не знать, от чего он, и внимания не обратишь.

— Ты уверен, что нам есть о чем говорить?

— Нет. — Люциус запихнул в рот последний кусочек бриоши, облизал пальцы и задумчиво посмотрел на оставшиеся в пакете.

Нежные, теплые — Северус даже со своего места мог ощутить их запах. И да, он был голоден и все еще мечтал о завтраке. Неожиданное явление Люциуса Малфоя ничего в этом отношении не изменило.

— Так какого черта, Люциус?

— Мистер Малфой, пожалуйста. Я вдруг понял, что не успел позавтракать, так торопился вас, мистер Снейп, увидеть, но из-за этой чудесной выпечки у меня изменились приоритеты.

Северус скрипнул зубами, а чертов Малфой цапнул еще одну бриошь — должно быть, с клубничным джемом. Нет, ну каков наглец! Северус попытался невербально и без палочки снять обездвиживающие его чары, но не смог.

— Чего ты хочешь, в конце концов?

— Когда я изначально сюда пришел, весь кипя от гнева, то жаждал каких-то объяснений. Не знаю, правды, может быть? О боже, правды! От тебя! — Он усмехнулся. — Но когда я усадил спящего тебя в кресло и стал ждать, пока ты соизволишь обратить на меня внимание, понял… что все знаю и так. Все настолько очевидно, что даже смешно.

— О да, так и представляю, что ты понял. Как ты меня нашел? Да и почему вообще решил искать?

Северус полагал, что они однажды встретятся, но произойдет это гораздо позже, и к тому моменту ему уже будет, что сказать. Но сейчас он оказался просто не готов. Будто экзамен, который он собирался сдавать, назначили на пару месяцев раньше.

— Надо было чуть лучше заметать следы и не пытаться подложить вместо своего тела мертвую крысу. Крысу! Серьезно, мистер Снейп? Я ожидал хотя бы летучую мышь!

— Знаешь, выбирать как-то не приходилось. Кто еще знает? Мое тело эксгумировали — или как это выяснилось?..

Весь чертов план трещал по швам, а Люциус ел бриошь и слизывал с губ клубничный джем.

— Можете не волноваться — никто, кроме меня, не знает. В современном мире все же не так много идиотов, жаждущих с риском для свободы заняться некромантией.

— Люциус… — Северус отчаянно жалел, что не контролирует сейчас свои руки, так хотелось хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. — Ты что, пытался меня воскресить? О чем ты, на хрен, думал?!

— Это не важно. Эту несчастную крысу все равно пришлось уничтожить, но так я понял, что ты всех обманул. А дальше… дело техники. Надо было лучше прятать информацию о своих финансах. Как у твоего наследника, у меня был полный доступ к твоим счетам. Так я и нашел этот дом. Ты выбрал отличное место, Северус, тихое, красивое. Дом, правда, маловат, особенно если ты собирался жить в нем не один.

Люциус даже не заметил, что снова начал звать его по имени, видимо, устав уже злиться. Либо на него благотворно повлияла клубничная бриошь.

— Но я тут один, как видишь. И если бы не хотел, чтобы ты меня нашел, то, поверь, спрятался бы получше. Я собирался тебе сказать, но позже, когда ты окончательно решишь проблемы с аврорами, Министерством, Визенгамотом…

— С чего ты взял, что я смог бы их решить? Что меня не упекут в Азкабан или не отправят на корм дементорам? Ты сбежал, Северус!

— А тебе было бы проще, если бы мы сидели в соседних камерах?

Люциус фыркнул и вместо ответа доел бриошь. И снова очень тщательно облизал пальцы. Северус смотрел, как его красные губы поочередно обхватывают пальцы один за другим, и начинал понимать, что, помимо обычного, его начинает беспокоить и совершенно другой голод.

Чтобы отвлечься, он решил перевести разговор на другую тему:

— Как дела у Драко?

— Собирается в Прагу, постигать мастерство зельеварения в память о любимом учителе.

— Ты ему не сказал, что я жив?

— Нет. Расскажешь сам, если сочтешь нужным.

Северус помолчал.

— Нарцисса?

Люциус стрельнул в него взглядом и ответил:

— Беременна.

— Что?

Северус все же удержался и не стал спрашивать, от кого — это было бы поистине бестактно. Но после всего, что Люциус говорил об их супружеской жизни, после того, как уверял, что… Нет, Северус в жизни не ревновал его к законной супруге, даже не спрашивал никогда, спят ли они вместе, но Люциус же сам смеялся, что ему хватило брачной ночи и тех раз, когда они пытались зачать Драко. Зачем он это говорил? Северус разозлился. Видно, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Люциус усмехнулся.

— Что это? Неужели ревность?

— И не надейся!

Прозвучало резче, чем Северус сам от себя ожидал.

— В любом случае, тебе может быть небезынтересно, что мы сейчас с ней разводимся. После всего Нарцисса решила более не терять времени в бесплодном браке со мной и, как только завершились выборы нового министра магии, собралась воплотить в жизнь давние чаяния.

— Она что, выходит за Шеклболта?

Северус даже представить себе такого не мог: мощный, черный, будто ночь, Кингсли и точеная бледная Нарцисса казались созданиями из разных миров.

— Они очень давние знакомые, Шеклболт чистокровен и влиятелен — с любой точки зрения он крайне выгодная партия. И да, она уже хвасталась мне кольцом. Довольно безвкусное на мой взгляд.

Северус едва сдержал ухмылку — что бы Люциус ни говорил, уход жены его явно задел.

— Отчасти благодаря этому наши с Драко дела рассмотрели очень быстро и с максимально благополучным итогом.

— Коррупция и кумовство в Министерстве магии будут вечны.

— Да. И слава богу.

Люциус нацелился на очередную булочку, на этот раз — воздушное пирожное со взбитыми сливками.

— Напоминаю, что это мой завтрак!

— Ты его не заслужил! — Люциус указал на него пирожным и отправил себе в рот. С совершенно довольной рожей.

Северус зарычал и снова попытался сбросить чары, но они все еще очень крепко удерживали его на месте. Удавалось только вертеть головой, не больше.

— Освободи меня, сволочь! И прекрати жрать.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты такой жадный, Северус. Но могу тебя понять. Эти профитроли совершенно очаровательны: воздушные, нежные, так и тают во рту.

— Ты издеваешься?

Люциус с удовольствием втянул в рот остатки булочки и снова облизал пальцы, что выглядело уже совершенно неприлично.

— Да. Впрочем, оставлять тебя без завтрака действительно было бы слишком жестоко.

Он выбрал из пакета немного помятую бриошь, понюхал ее и направился к Северусу.

— Собираешься кормить меня с рук?

Люциус явно задумал какую-то идиотскую игру. Будто не мог до конца определиться, обижен он еще или нет, и если обижен, то насколько. Северус даже был готов сейчас подыграть. И совсем не потому, что проделал почти полмили сначала туда, а потом обратно по жаре, чтобы получить на завтрак эту свежайшую выпечку. Просто где-то в глубине души был до безумия рад снова видеть эту сволочь, убедиться, что с ним действительно все хорошо: он свободен и здоров. И безумно хотелось окончательно разрушить ту стену, которая возникла между ними после его побега, чтобы Люциус больше никогда в жизни не называл его «мистер Снейп».

Но будь у Северуса сейчас свободны руки, он бы сладостно отомстил Люциусу за каждую съеденную без разрешения булочку!

Люциус подошел к Северусу и вдруг оседлал его колени. В комнате было прохладно из-за кондиционера, и Северус успел немного остыть после прогулки, но Люциус был горячим. Жар его тела ощущался через тонкую ткань брюк, пробуждая желание. Правда, тело благодаря обездвиживающим чарам оставалось безучастным.

Лицо Люциуса оказалось чуть выше, и Северусу пришлось слегка задрать голову чтобы взглянуть в его бесстыжие глаза. Вот только в этих глазах не было ни намека на игривость.

— Да, Северус, пока я не удостоверюсь, что тебе стоит доверять, придется кормить тебя с рук.

Люциус поднес к его рту бриошь и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Лучше бы ты снял свои дурацкие чары и мы бы вместе поели и спокойно все обсудили без этих глупых игр!

— Не уверен, что это было бы лучше.

Голос у него был под стать глазам — холодный. Будто Люциус предлагал не вкусную выпечку, а яд. И на какую-то долю секунды Северус в это даже поверил, только чтобы ужаснуться своей мысли. Люциус будто что-то почувствовал: его взгляд потемнел, мышцы ног напряглись, словно он собрался встать, рука чуть дернулась, и Северус больше не стал ждать. Открыл рот и откусил у бриоши сразу половину. Она оказалась с клубничным джемом, который тут же потек по подбородку.

Единственный способ показать Люциусу, что тот может ему доверять, — показать, что сам ему доверяет. Полностью, абсолютно.

Лицо Люциуса озарила улыбка, он осторожно счистил пальцем джем с его нижней губы, слизал и дал Северусу доесть остатки бриоши. Для завтрака этого было слишком мало, да и запить хотелось, но не просить же с набитым ртом! Люциус догадался сам. Призвал недопитую чашку чая и поднес к губам. Неожиданно, но в нем совсем не оказалось сахара.

— Я ведь, оказывается, совсем не знаю тебя, Северус. Всю жизнь был убежден, что ты терпеть не можешь сладкого, кто бы мог подумать, что ты страстный любитель бриошей. Интересно, что еще ты от меня скрывал, помимо помощи Поттеру и Дамблдору, любви к этой Эванс?.. Боже, Северус, я считал, что женщины тебя привлекают не больше, чем меня, а, выяснилось, что ты был влюблен, да еще как!

Северус едва не подавился, слушая это. Он отстранился от чашки и кашлянул.

— Что ты несешь? Если ты будешь уверять меня, что не догадывался, что я пытался помочь Поттеру и очень многое рассказывал Дамблдору, то я просто рассмеюсь тебе в лицо. И про Лили ты всегда знал.

— Что она любовь всей твоей жизни — нет.

Любовь всей его жизни сейчас сидела у него на коленях, но Северус не собирался об этом упоминать. Даже уже интересно, что там наговорил Поттер!

— Я вот тоже этого как-то не знал.

Люциус взмахом палочки вернул опустевшую чашку на столик и призвал очередную булочку.

— Еще?

Северус кивнул и снова позволил себя накормить.

Люциус не был тяжелым, но все же ноги начинали затекать. И в тоже время его близость будила совершенно другие эмоции. Если бы тело хоть немного слушалось Северуса, он совершенно точно был бы уже возбужден. Ему до смерти надоели эти никчемные разговоры о старой жизни — той, что для него окончательно закончилась, когда горло разорвали зубы Нагини. И, пожалуй, одним из немногих, кого он хотел бы взять в свою новую жизнь, был Люциус. Развратная и надменная задница, к которой он успел слишком привыкнуть. И нет, это была не та привычка от которой он желал избавиться.

С последним кусочком булочки Северус успел ухватить губами палец Люциуса и тщательно, со знанием дела его облизать. Глаза Люциуса буквально вспыхнули, он чуть поерзал на его коленях и нарочито холодно поинтересовался:

— Похоже, Северус, тебя теперь гложет иной голод?

— Мог бы, если бы не это проклятье.

— Ах, да…

Северус уже ждал, что чары спадут, но у Люциуса оказались другие планы. Он покрутил палочкой, очертив ей неполный круг в воздухе, и Северус понял, что может контролировать ту часть мышц, что была ниже пояса, но выше бедер.

— Малфой, это просто идиотизм. Мы же во всем разобрались!

— Не совсем. За последнюю пару месяцев я узнал о тебе столько нового, что мне определенно придется познакомиться с тобой снова, в спокойной обстановке.

Он медленно протянул руку к скрытой шелковым платком шее Северуса и остановился, вопросительно глядя в глаза. Смотреть там определенно было не на что, и Северус предпочел бы, чтобы Люциус оставил его шрамы в покое, но сейчас было не время что-то скрывать, и он кивнул. Все давно зажило благодаря своевременно подготовленным зельям и помощи домовика, давным-давно переданного ему Люциусом. Но шрамы на шее все еще оставались и выглядели откровенно страшно.

Люциус, хмурясь, осторожно водил пальцами по рубцам. Будто рассчитывал исцелить их своими прикосновениями. Потом рвано вздохнул и начал расстегивать его рубашку. Пальцы у него были чуть прохладными, но Северусу, когда они касались его кожи, казалось, что они едва ли не обжигают. Близость Люциуса уже много лет действовала на него опьяняюще, и этот раз не был исключением. Ему бы хотелось обнять его, осыпать поцелуями, пощупать, сжать, но он вынужден был лишь сидеть, ощущая издевательскую щекотку его пальцев, и чувствовать, как член все сильнее натягивает ткань брюк.

— Люциус, это — пытка. Сними, наконец, чары. Ты же понимаешь, что я никуда не денусь!

Но Люциус лишь ухмыльнулся, продолжая поглаживать его грудь, то и дело проводя кончиками пальцев по соскам. Движения становились все шире, захватывая плечи и спускаясь на живот. Теплые ладони поглаживали кожу, и от этих прикосновений спина покрывалась мурашками.

— Ты мало изменился, хотя любовь к сладким булочкам явно пошла тебе на пользу, — Люциус слегка ущипнул его за живот, и Северус попытался его втянуть.

Стояк к тому моменту у него уже был такой, что было почти больно. К счастью, Люциус не стал его мучить и расстегнул ширинку. Погладил через ткань трусов член, чуть сжал головку. Северус застонал сквозь зубы. Возбуждение оказалось неожиданно сильным, почти болезненным, щекотное и острое чувство пронзило его от макушки и до пальцев ног. Член ощутимо дернулся, и Люциус ухмыльнулся.

— Все же ты рад меня видеть.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, но особенно был бы рад не только видеть. Освободи мне хотя бы руки!

— Пожалуй… нет.

Он поднялся, и все тело Северуса едва не потянулось за ним. К счастью, отходить Люциус никуда не собирался. Взмахнул палочкой, и кресло слегка изменило форму, заставляя и самого Северуса изменить положение — теперь он полулежал. Люциус спустил до середины бедер его трусы и брюки, и его член выскочил наружу, щелкнув по животу.

Северус зашипел через зубы и повел бедрами.

— Люциус…

— Хочешь меня?

— А это не очевидно?! Сделай уже что-нибудь, раз уж не собираешься освобождать.

— Что, например? — он облизал пальцы, соединил большой и указательный и начал издевательски медленно водить этим кольцом по члену.

Северус едва не взвыл — слишком мало!

— Ты прекрасно знаешь!

А вот он сам — не очень. Для начала ему было бы достаточно, чтобы Люциус ему просто как следует отдрочил. Или вместо того чтобы болтать, занял бы свой рот чем-то более полезным! О большем Северус и не задумывался.

— Я не уверен. Возможно, все это реакция на долгое воздержание, а вовсе не на меня?

— Люциус! Прекрати нести бред, лучше займись делом!

— Как раз им и занимаюсь.

Люциус обхватил его член уже всей рукой, движения немного ускорились, большой палец то и дело проходился по головке, но это все равно выглядело как издевательство! Северус зажмурился, дернул бедрами, пытаясь трахнуть хотя бы этот тесный кулак.

Сжимающие его член пальцы вдруг оказались очень скользкими — Северус и не заметил, как Люциус успел наколдовать смазку, — но движения снова замедлились. А потом пальцы и вовсе исчезли. Северус открыл глаза, и увидел, как Люциус стягивает брюки и трусы. Тот был возбужден, но все же провел пару раз по члену, приводя его в полную готовность. Его ноги были все такими же длинными, а задница — округлой, и ее так и хотелось сжать в руках, как и напряженный, потемневший от прилившей крови член.

Примерившись, Люциус вновь сел ему на колени, а потом приподнялся и переместился выше, коснувшись ягодицами члена Северуса. Его собственный член теперь лежал у Северуса на животе, горячий, твердый. Так хотелось сжать его в ладони, заставив Люциуса застонать. Ну что тот за пытку ему устроил, обездвижив!

— Я очень скучал, — тихо сказал Люциус, завел руку назад, обхватывая пальцами член Северуса, приподнялся на коленях и начал медленно и очень осторожно насаживаться. Люциус, конечно, использовал заклинания, чтобы впустить его как можно легче, но полностью расслабиться как будто так и не смог. Внутри было слишком тесно, но он все опускался, медленно и неотвратимо принимал в себя немаленький член, сводя Северуса с ума.

— Люциус-Люциус-Люциус…

Сам Люциус молчал, лишь слегка постанывал, опускаясь ниже. Сжимал Северуса внутри так крепко, что казалось: еще чуть-чуть — и он сам себя порвет. Но обошлось. Люциус нервно выдохнул и застыл, опустившись ягодицами на его бедра. От его жара и тесноты хотелось просто выть, но Северус молчал, лишь облизнул враз пересохшие губы, все еще сладкие от джема. Люциус посмотрел на него сверху вниз из-под ресниц и чуть улыбнулся. По его вискам струился пот, идеально уложенные волосы спутались, между бровями пролегла глубокая морщина, но его глаза сейчас буквально сияли. Единственное, о чем жалел Северус, — что никак не может прикоснуться к нему руками.

Люциус чуть поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, оперся ладонями о подлокотники и медленно приподнялся — и снова опустился. Сначала медленно, потом все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее. Северус застонал, задергал бедрами, встречая его движения. Еще немного… но Люциус замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился, глядя ему в глаза.

Северусу хотелось вцепиться в него обеими руками, ощутить под ладонями влажную кожу, притянуть к себе. Да просто поцеловать, в конце концов! Они же до сих пор не поцеловались, хотя ему всегда казалось, что Люциус любит поцелуи едва ли не больше, чем хороший секс. Но он не мог ничего, только смотреть и напрягать мышцы живота и бедер.

— Прости, что не сказал, — прошептал Северус.

— Я подумаю об этом.

Люциус ухмыльнулся и вновь начал двигаться.

Оргазм будто прокатился по всему телу, уничтожая чары. Мгновение назад он не мог шевельнуть и пальцем, а теперь кричал, сжимая кулаки, кончая в Люциуса.

***

— И что теперь?..

Они все же перебрались в спальню на втором этаже и теперь лежали в кровати. В огромное окно виднелось ясное безоблачное небо и вершины деревьев.

— Думаю, этот дом тебе все же стоит продать. Одна спальня, Северус, — это несерьезно. Кроме того, в этом климате нам определенно нужен бассейн.

— Нам? Ты уверен?

Люциус так на него глянул, что у Северуса сладко засосало под ложечкой. Действительно, зачем теперь Люциусу Британия, в которой его ждут только враги? Северус потянулся за поцелуем, и Люциус жадно на него ответил, после чего продолжил:

—Но если в окрестностях не найдется ничего подходящего, придется заняться строительством.

— Почему именно в окрестностях?

— Глупый вопрос, Северус. Куда же мы уедем от пекарни, в которой пекут такие шикарные бриоши?


End file.
